Dark Sign of the Serpent
by TheEmoVampiress
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Marcus and his life as a Dark Signer. He and the other Dark Signers are about to face off against the Signers. Does Marcus have what it takes to survive in this Signer War? Or will he become ash in the wind? (Currently Postponed).
1. Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

The Dark Sign of the Serpent

This fanfiction starts in episode 36 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. There will be a sixth Dark Signer with another Earthbound Immortal.

Hey there, Fanfiction lovers!

I'm VampireLover, and this is my first fanfiction ever!

I REALLY hope you like it. I'm a HUGE fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh! arcs. This story starts during the midsection of Episode 36, Digging Deeper part 1. There'll be a new character I'm adding with a custom-made Earthbound Immortal card. It's called Cuauhcoatl, and I'll be using it with my own character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. All ownership goes to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own any of the Earthbound Immortal cards used in this fanfic, those rights are to their specific creators.

Now without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

Marcus POV

I was walking with Misty into the Arcadia Building, helping her look for the Black Rose Witch, Akiza. I cared for Misty a great deal. She treated me like a little brother, and I can tell why. She had her brother taken from her by the Arcadia Movement a while ago, and she then got into an accident where she died. A few days after she was released from the hospital, she found me wandering the streets. I had only recently became a Dark Signer, and she took me in as her own family.

We were in the Arcadia Building looking for Akiza, but also looking for someone that Misty said she had met and knew was going to become one of us. Her name was Carly Carmine, according to Misty.

"Misty, are you sure she's gonna become a Dark Signer? She seems like a klutz to me," I said.

"Marcus, be nice. She's stronger than she looks. I can see it in her eyes." Misty replied to me.

I shut up and began blushing profusely. She always did that to me. She didn't like it when I judged people just by looking at them. I found it confusing, however, because she always read people's fortunes by reading their faces. But she always was against first judgements. We continued looking around the building and we finally came across Akiza. Misty began to scowl at her across the room.

"What are you doing here? You should leave now before the building collapses!" Akiza relayed, worried.

"That's strange… The Black Rose actually seeming to care about people's safety." Misty sneered.

I couldn't say she didn't deserve it. After all, she did take Misty's brother from her.

"Wait, I know you! You're that model!" Akiza cried, struck with realization on who Misty was.

"Don't let my beauty fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, Black Rose!" Misty stated triumphantly.

Misty let the darkness cover her and transform her, and I decided to do the same.

"So am I, Akiza! You will face one of us in a duel. Right here, right now!"

"Dark Signers?! Well, I can't let you destroy my home, so I have to duel you! Bring it on!" Akiza replied, readying her duel disk.

As I began to raise my duel disk, Misty activated hers.

"Let me handle this, Marcus. I want the honor of destroying her." Misty smiled at me, but then when she turned back to Akiza, she had an evil glare in her eye. I smiled and stepped down so she could get revenge.

"Misty, do you want me to look for our _friend_?" I asked her sweetly, while giving Akiza an evil smirk. She smirked back at me.

"Good idea, Marcus. Go wait on the roof for our new member," she told me.

I ran up the stairs to the roof and opened the door. I hadn't learned to use my powers to teleport yet, so I had to get around by foot or vehicle. I waited on the roof for Carly to come up.

"Hey, kid! You shouldn't be here! Come with me, now!" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw on of the Arcadia Movement's weaker psychics walking up to me.

"Hah! You think you can order me around? I'll show you. Let's have a duel!" I laughed at him.

"You wanna duel me, kid? Heh, your funeral." He smirked, seeming to think he'd win easily.

We both inserted our decks into our duel disks, and both shouted, "Let's duel!"

DUEL ENGAGED

Marcus: 4000

Arcadia Grunt: 4000

"I'll start! Draw!" I said to my opponent. "I'll start by activating the Venom Swamp Field Spell." I slammed the card into my field slot. "I then activate Field Barrier! This way, you won't be able to destroy my field spell." A large green bubble appeared around us for a quick second before disappearing from sight. "Now I summon Venom Snake to the field in attack mode!"

 _Venom Snake – Level: 3 Reptile/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 600_

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn." I finally placed down one card, leaving me with a 2-card hand. I smirked while I waited for the grunt to begin his turn. I couldn't wait to finally summon my Earthbound Immortal.

"My turn, kid. I draw!" He drew one card, and added it to his hand. "I summon Genetic Woman to the field in attack mode!"

 _Genetic Woman – Level: 4 Psychic/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200_

"Now, Genetic Woman! Attack his puny snake!" I scowled when he called my monster puny. But still, he fell right into my trap.

"I activate my trap, Coiled Strike! Now, since you attacked a Reptile-Type monster on my field,the monster being attacked gains 800 attack points until the end of your next turn! So now my Venom Snake has 2000 ATK! Not so puny now, huh?" I shouted. My Venom Snake grew larger than his Genetic Woman and coiled up to strike. When his Genetic Woman reached my snake, she punched it, but it did nothing. Then Venom Snake bit her and she exploded into tiny particles.

Arcadia Grunt: 3700

"Grr… You got lucky! I'll destroy that thing next turn!" the grunt shouted, angered.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. Your move…" I could tell he was annoyed that he lost his monster, and I could also tell that his face-down was obviously a trap card.

"I'd like to see you try to destroy him when he won't be on the field on your next turn." I replied, laughing. I could tell it was time to go on the offensive and summon my Immortal.

"I draw! Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face-down." A whirling typhoon landed on and destroyed his face-down card, which turned out to be Magic Cylinder. I smirked widely and said my next move. "I activate Serpent Hunt from my hand! Now, I can summon one Venom monster from my hand or Deck, as long as it has the same name as a Venom monster on my field. So I summon another Venom Snake from my deck!" A second Venom Snake appeared on my field.

"Sadly, it can't attack this turn. But it has other uses anyway. Now, Venom Snake, attack him directly!"

Arcadia Grunt: 1700

"Now I sacrifice my two Venom Snakes, to summon a serpent beyond all others! I summon Earthbound Immortal Cuaucoatl!" I yelled to the heavens. My two monsters turned into balls of multi-colored light, combined, and flew away. Then, a large, beating stone heart appeared behind me. The grunt looked at it in confusion

"What's that supposed to be? A giant boulder?" He questioned. This made me angry.

"How dare you insult Cuaucoatl! He's just collecting souls so he can form! Then he'll devour you whole! Just you wait, you pathetic psychic!" I shouted at him. Never insult a god, or it'll destroy you. Then it happened. Thousands of purple lights began flowing into the stone heart. I began to laugh maniacally at the sight of thousands of souls being absorbed by my master. The heart then began glowing and a titanic black serpent with blood red line patterns appeared behind me, it's body wrapped around the building. The grunt trembled in fear.

 _Earthbound Immortal Cuaucoatl – Level: 10 Reptile/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2600_

I smiled and began my next move.

"I now equip Cuauhcoatl with the Venom Immunity equip spell, so he doesn't gain Venom counters due to the effects of Venom Swamp or any Venom monsters. Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

This duel was sealed for me. With Cuaucoatl on my field, there was nothing the grunt could do to stop his death. Even if he were to summon a monster, Cuauhcoatl could bypass it and end the duel with one attack.

"T-th-that thing's huge! How can a duel monster hologram be that big?!" The grunt cried in a panic.

"Hahahahahaha! Cuauhcoatl isn't a hologram! He's a real monster! And soon he'll devour you!" I laughed with joy at my opponent's fear. This was getting fun.

"I summon Silent Psychic Wizard in defense mode, then set one card face-down and end my turn."

 _Silent Psychic Wizard – Level: 4 Psychic/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 0_

"Hahahahaha! This duel is over! I forgot to mention one thing. Cuauhcoatl can bypass your monsters for a direct attack! Now, Cuauhcoatl, attack him directly and swallow him whole!" I shouted. Cuauhcoatl went in for a direct attack a d the grunt reacted like I knew he would.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! Say goodbye to your overgrown snake!" he shouted triumphantly, unaware or what was going to happen next.

"Sorry, but my Earthbound Immortal can't be touched by spell or trap cards. Continue your attack, Cuauhcoatl!" I replied, causing him to whimper.

Arcadia Grunt: 0

Cuauhcoatl accepted it's sacrifice and threw the grunt into the air with it's mouth, before catching him in mid-air and swallowing him whole, the grunt screaming the whole time. I laughed in manic glee. All three of the Immortals currently out screeched, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cuauhcoatl. They then began to sink back into the earth when the tower started to shake. Suddenly, Misty appeared right next to me.

"Well done, Marcus. I saw you summon Cuauhcoatl from my duel. Carly should be up here soon," she applauded me, causing me to blush.

"Misty… Please stop doing that! It's embarrassing!" I whined. I knew she thought of me as a younger brother, and I thought of her as an older sister, but she didn't have to treat me like I was dueling for the first time.

"What… what just happened? How did I get way up here?" We heard a voice say. It was Carly Carmine. She looked really confused. "Oh no! Did I really just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement?" she asked herself. "Huh? What's with this duel disk? What's this mark on my arm?! What's going on?! Why am I freaking out like this?!" Carly now looked scared and we could hear her crying.

"Carly, don't be afraid of your destiny…" Misty said out loud, catching her attention. Misty and I stepped through a pillar of smoke that had erupted between us and Carly.

"Is that you, Misty?" Carly asked. We began to walk up to her.

"You were chosen, Carly, just as we were chosen." Misty spoke to her.

"Chosen for what?" she questioned, still confused.

"Greatness," Misty elaborated. "You were chosen by the Immortals. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had unfinished business. Something you had to say or do." I cut in shortly afterwards.

"The Immortals gave you their power so you could, well… stick around. Same kind of thing happened to us. We're still in this world, but we're not a part of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway. These marks are proof." We both lifted up our arms and showed her our marks.

"No… that's a lie!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. Misty knelt down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and I did the same.

"I understand," Misty began. "It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon. But before you do, you have to figure out; what is your unfinished business, and how can it benefit the Dark Signers?"

A transport helicopter hovered over us now. I knew who was in it, and so I called to Misty.

"Misty... Devak's here. We need to leave."

"Okay, Marcus. Let's go, Carly." Misty held Carly up and brought her to the helicopter.

"So, this is the last Dark Signer?" Devak mused. "She looks rather fragile."

"Shut up Devak! She only just became a Dark Signer, so cut her some slack!" I glared at him. We flew off and returned to the Sattelite's B.A.D Zone.

* * *

So…. How was it? Did you like the duel? I'd love it if you left a review. I'm gonna wait until I get a hundred before I post the next chapter. Yes ladies and gentlemen, you heard right. The next _chapter_. This is gonna be a series of chapters, and I'll gladly take any suggestions you may leave. The only thing I don't accept is flames, so none of them please. After the first chapter get's popular, I might consider posting these weekly. Thank you so much for reading and remember to review.

VampireLover2014

Author-made cards:

Coiled Strike

Serpent Hunt


	2. Chapter 2: Wounds of Battle

Hey guys,

This is of course, the 2nd chapter, so I wanna start by revealing a few things you will be seeing soon. Yes, the Signer War will be a part of this fanfic, and no, I will not be making any of the regular characters into Dark Signers (well, maybe one or two). If I do make any of the characters dark, the likely candidates will be: Jack, Yusei, Leo and Crow. So there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. The only character in this story I own is Marcus. I do not own Earthbound Immortal Cuauhcoatl. All rights for that idea go to Raphtil from DeviantArt.

Now, without further ado… On with the show!

* * *

We arrived at the B.A.D Zone about half an hour after Devack picked us up (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what the B.A.D Zone is, it's the site of the original Ener-D reactor, or the Momentum reactor if you watch the Japanese Dub, in the middle of the Satellite). Carly had calmed down slightly since we left the, now reduced to rubble, Arcadia Building. Misty asked me to talk to her and introduce myself.

"Hey, Carly," I said, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

"Oh… Hello… I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," she replied, sounding calm now.

"Oh, my name's Marcus. Marcus Karlow. How are you?" I told her, happy that she felt had finally cooled down to the point that she could speak normally again. Before she could only talk in either mumbled, or sniffling speech.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus. I feel fine. Well, at least I think I'm fine. Kinda hard to tell now, isn't it?" she attempted to joke. I could understand how she felt, after all it'd only been about half a month since I became a Dark Signer.

"Carly, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. I mean, before you, I was the newest Dark Signer. I know what it's like to have this happen so suddenly. So, is there anything you need to get off your chest?" I asked kindly. She began to tear up, and I could tell she wasn't used to this kind of brotherly affection.

"I – I – I don't know what to do, Marcus! All I wanted was to help Jack, and that if I did maybe we could be together. But he'll never want to be anywhere near me now!" she began to cry and I quickly pulled her into my shoulder.

"Hey… It's okay, Carly. You don't need to worry about that," I whispered so only she and Misty could hear. "Trust me when I say that there's more than one way to be with someone you love." Carly looked up at me and sniffed. Her eyes were still red from the crying, and her sclera were still white. She was obviously still fighting her destiny.

"Really? How, exactly?" she asked.

"Ah, but that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" I said. Her face turned from sad, to smiling, and she began to laugh.

"Well done, Marcus. I'm proud of you." Misty whispered to me.

Once again, I blushed, well, as much as a Dark Signer can, which isn't much.

"Everyone, we've arrived back at the base. I'll be landing shortly." Devack stated from the cockpit of the helicopter. And he was telling the truth. Underneath us, I could see the ruins of the old laboratory where they studied… was it Ener-D? Yeah. So Devack began the chopper's descent 5 minutes later. We landed in front of the near-destroyed building. The only thing left of it was the reactor, which was what was letting the Immortals into our world. The five of us (we had a passenger named Greiger), got off, and back on to solid ground. We walked in and passed the reactor going down a long hall until we reached a set of cells. Greiger was placed in one and told to stay there for now. We continued on our way to a set of large, black doors.

Devack and I opened them for the girls so they could walk through. When we walked through, Misty took Carly with her to her new room. Devack went into the meeting room to find Roman, and I went into the man lobby and immediately ran into Kalin.

"Hey, snake boy! How's afterlife? Kill anyone yet?" He immediately asked. Kalin is a bit of a… _special_ case. By special, I mean completely psychotic. But, hey. If you can't beat them, join them.

"You bet Kalin, and it felt good. I can tell why you like it so much." I replied, ecstatic about my first kill.

"Sweet! Welcome to the club, Marcus! You're officially a Dark Signer now!" he laughed loudly. Kalin was one of my good friends in the circle, despite his crazed sadistic ways. He was the one who got me on my feet when I arrived here two weeks ago. Surprised? I was too. It seemed that the crazed mass murderer actually had a docile side. For about 4 minutes that is.

"Marcus, Kalin." Roman called out to us.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"What's up?" Kalin laughed.

"There will be a meeting in 10 minutes. Gather everyone else and meet me and Devack in the meeting room then. Roman then walked away, towards the old reactor.

Now, I haven't told you about the mystery that is Roman Goodwin. He's the brother of New Domino City Director, Rex Goodwin. And right now, that's really all any of us know. Even Devack, who met him first, knows little more than that. The only other things that we know, are that he was the first Dark Signer, and that he caused the Zero Reverse incident 25 years ago, which up until I had met him, had known nothing about. Honestly, I was amazed one man could do all that. Anyway, back to the story.

"Kalin, I'll go get Misty and our newest member. You head to the meeting room." I told him. He simply smiled that sadistic smile and ran off towards the meeting room. I began to laugh slightly. He got excited about almost anything if it had even the slightest chance we might be attacking someone. He'd be all over it. I walked off towards the bedrooms, which is where I knew Misty and Carly were. I knocked on the door with Ccarayhua's mark on it once I reached it.

"Who is it?" Misty inquired.

"It's me, Misty. Just needed to tell you that there's a meeting in 5 minutes." I replied to her, still through the door. "Could you tell Carly, please? I need to get down there now."

"Okay, Marcus. I'll talk to Carly and tell her now." Misty acknowledged, now sounding closer than before. As soon as I stepped away from the door, she stepped out. She looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back a little more enthusiastically. I began walking down the hall again towards the meeting room. On the way I walked past Devack and Roman, who seemed to be waiting for someone.

When I arrived in the meeting room, I saw Kalin sitting at the table with his hood up. He looked like a priest with his face covered. It was a hilarious irony, because he's broken the laws of the land many times over since becoming a Dark Signer; according to Roman, that is. He literally spends every moment of the day plotting how to kill Yusei when the war starts.

"Hey, Kalin. What the heck are you doing?" I asked, a little confused.

"Ah… Brother Marcus. Welcome, to our humble gathering." Kalin joked. Then as soon as he finished, he burst out laughing. I had been living here for two weeks and he'd never pulled a joke, before. I was impressed with him. It was like he was finally opening up. About two minutes later, the others began to walk in and sat down in their appointed chairs. We each had one marked with our corresponding Dark Sign on the back. We were seated like this: Roman at the head of the table, Kalin to his immediate left, Misty to the immediate right, me next to Kalin, Carly next to Misty, and Devack at the very end. Carly looked nervous, being surrounded by people she didn't know. In fact, the only people she knew in the room were Misty and I.

"Good. We are all present and accounted for, then?" Roman asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered. I had checked when everyone entered, and again when they all sat down. Roman was easily identifiable, there was no way I'd miss Kalin, Misty either. Carly was harder to spot, but still easier than Devack, who entered the room out of nowhere. All in all, we were all in the room.

"Perfect. Now, I believe we have a new Dark Signer joining us. Would you care to introduce yourself, miss?" Roman immediately began. My hand began shaking. He always did this to us when we arrived. He forced us to speak when we were at our weakest. Misty made to stand, but I beat her to it.

"Leave her alone, Roman! Can't you just let someone be for once?! She's had to go through so much already. So lay off!" I shouted at him. Carly looked almost shocked that I was standing up for her. Misty began to smile at me, before she turned to Roman and scowled.

"And for your information, her name is Carly. Now can you please just let her be." I finished, finally calming down. I sat back down and watched Roman out of the corner of my eyes.

"Well, now. That was quite a show, wasn't it? I found it rather enjoyable." Roman mocked. I clenched both my fists and teeth. He was starting to really annoy me now.

"Do you wanna go at it, _old man_? I'll be happy to put you in your place." I challenged. Roman smirked, then stood up, with me doing the same. He walked towards me. Now, Roman towers over me at 6'4", and I'm only 5'10", so it's obvious that he had a higher chance of winning. But I wasn't gonna cower like most people who saw him.

"Let's take this outside, _Roman_ …" I said, with a hint of venom in my voice when I said his name. He simply strolled up to me, and had the audacity to walk right past me without even a hint of acknowledgement. We both walked outside, with everyone following us. Once we were outside, Roman lifted his duel disk.

"Really? A duel? Alright, if you wanna get knocked around… But don't say I didn't warn you." I replied. I activated my duel disk and slotted my deck in.

* * *

DUEL ENGAGE

Roman: 4000

Marcus: 4000

"I'll be the one to go first, since you challenged me." Roman spoke, and then drew. "I'll start by summoning Dark Spider to the field on defense mode."

 _Dark Spider – Level: 1 Insect/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0_

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Marcus." Roman sneered. He was really annoying me now _._

"I draw _,"_ I snarled. "And I summon Venom Serpent to the field in attack mode!"

 _Venom Serpent – Level: 4 Reptile/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 800_

"Now, Venom Serpent! Attack his Dark Spider!" I ordered my monster. I completely forgot about his face-down, and that was my first mistake.

"You've activated my trap card, Marcus. Spider Egg!" Roman roared triumphantly. His trap card flipped up, and as soon as it did, my Venom Serpent stopped its attack. Then 3 eggs appeared on the field, with spiders coming out of them.

 _Spider Token – Level: 1 Insect ATK: 100 DEF: 100_

"Grr… I end my turn. It's not like you can do anything with those pathetic monsters." I growled. Saying that, was my second mistake. Roman drew a card and smirked.

"I release one of my tokens to summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon!" Roman declared. One of the tokens became a ball of light and disappeared, with another monster replacing it.

 _Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon – Level: 5 Insect/Dark-Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0_

That move wouldn't have worried me, had I not hear those two words. Dark Tuner. Those words were always bad news, meaning I had to destroy it, before he Dark Synchro Summoned. That was my final mistake.

"I activate the spell card, Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn." Roman laughed, causing me to freeze up. There was only one reason he'd activate that with two tokens ready to be sacrificed.

"I now activate the Spider Web field spell! This card marks the duel's end, Marcus!" He smiled with manic glee. That was it, the duel was over and I had lost.

"I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! Come forth, Uru!" Roman finally said.

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru – Level: 10 Insect/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000_

"Now, I activate the effect of my Dark Spider. I can choose one Insect-Type monster on my field and increase its level by 2 until the end of my turn. So Spider Cocoon is now level 7!"

 _Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon – Level: 7_

"Finally, I Dark-Tune my level 7 Spider Cocoon with my level 1 Dark Spider!" Spider Cocoon's stars became photonegatives of themselves and entered Dark Spider, consuming its only star. All the time this was happening, Roman was chanting.

" _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!_ I Dark-Synchro Summon… Underground Arachnid!" Roman concluded.

 _Underground Arachnid – Level: -6 Insect/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200_

"Now, Uru, attack him directly!" Roman ordered to Uru.

Marcus: 1000

"And now, Underground Arachnid… Finish him off! Attack his Venom Serpent!" He issued his final attack on me. When the strike landed I flew back. Uru's attack had dealt some major damage, and now his last monster sent me flying back.

Marcus: 0

I was lying on the ground, in pain from that final attack. He had beaten me and wounded my pride, so I just… laid there.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Marcus… Never challenge me. You will never win." Roman said, before walking away.

CHAPTER END

* * *

All right, that's chapter 2, Wounds of Battle. Please review, and I'll promise to keep writing new chapters. I know this is early, but I had already finished it when I posted the first chapter, and I wanted to wait before I got enough reviews, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'll promise to wait next time, so you can get some nice suspense. Thanks for reading guys, and see you again soon.

VampireLover. _, ppaw_


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Love

Hey guys, it's VampireLover…

This chapter's gonna be different from the first two, mostly because it's from Misty's POV. And it's gonna be one of the only chapters without a duel. The reason this chapter is in Misty's POV is strictly because you guys wanted a physical appearance to recognize Marcus by. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters. If I did, then CarlyxJack would've been a thing since Day 1. I do not own Earthbound Immortal Cuauhcoatl. That card design belongs to Raphtil of DeviantArt.

Before I go on, I'd like to thank TheEmoStranger for helping me fix up this chapter.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

Misty POV – Continued from last chapter

"Marcus! Are you alright?!" I cried. Why?! Why would Roman do such a thing to him?!

I ran up to Marcus and knelt down to check him. I looked at his face, his sea blue eyes covered by his eyelids, his facial mark was glowing slightly, it was shaped like a large, blood red V going down his entire, childish face and curving outwards at the bottom of his forehead, and a medium-sized dot in the middle of his pale forehead. Those marks made it look like all the blood in his body went to make them when he died. I brushed his messy, chocolate brown hair from his face and examined his forehead to make sure there were no bruises anywhere. I knew it was silly; a Dark Signer can't get bruised, they can't even get cut. But it was an old habit I had with Toby. I always checked him to make sure he was okay, and he wasn't injured. Roman walked by whilst I was checking him.

"What did you do to him, Roman?! Tell me!" I shouted at him, grabbing Marcus and holding his unconscious body closer to mine.

"He'll be fine. He's only unconscious. He'll be up again in a few hours." Roman explained. But by then, all I saw was red. He harmed my precious Marcus, so he needed to pay. I got up, turned around and stared at him. I had a fire in my eyes whilst I did. He could tell I wanted revenge, so he just stood there. I ran up, and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to be knocked back a few feet.

"Never… Touch Marcus… Again! If you do, I will kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Roman stood back up, and actually had the gall to start laughing.

"Heheheheheheh! He must mean a lot to you, huh. Like a younger brother, or even a son to you," he chuckled.

I ignored him, and walked back to Marcus. I picked him up, his black cloak marked with Cuauhcoatl's blood red lines. One thing was for sure, Roman was right. Marcus was more than a brother to me. He was like my own son, my own adorable son. He knew he couldn't replace Toby, but that didn't matter to me right now. He had his own place in my heart, as my very own little boy.

I admit it. I've grown attached to him. He's been the only one I could care for. The only one who'd still care for me no matter what. He's been so kind to me, and he has no idea what he has given me. The poor boy lost his parents, so he had nowhere to go. He died trying to find the one who killed them. And that's the reason he was brought back. He is looking for his parents' murderer, and I promised I'd help him. But… I really don't want him to leave me. He's all I have now.

During the time I was thinking to myself I realized I ended up at his door. I looked down at him, and as soon as I did, he clutched at my robes and pulled his head into my chest.

"Mom... I love you, Mom…" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I was taken aback at this. Did he really think I was his mother holding him? Or was he dreaming of his real mother? Either way, I was fine with just lifting up his arm, and exposing his mark to the door, allowing me entrance. I walked into his room, and found it looked similar to my own. A queen-sized four-poster bed, a small wardrobe with different clothes so he could hide his true side when in public, and a door leading into a small washroom. Though we never needed them, they were handy when we needed to keep hidden in New Domino City. In fact, the only thing different were the bed's quilt, sheet and pillows. While mine were a dark green, his were blood red. I laid him down on his bed and pulled his duel disk off of his arm. I took his deck out and placed it by his bedside table.

I pulled his covers down from underneath him, letting him fall under them. I then pulled his robe off of him, before pulling up the covers. I watched him sleep for a few minutes, before kissing his forehead, and walking out.

"Hey, Misty… How's Marcus doing?" I heard from behind me. 'That sounds like Carly…' I thought. I turned around and, just as I thought, Carly was standing there.

"Oh. Hey, Carly. I think he's okay; he seems to be at least. Would you like to see him?" I asked her. I was holding the door open so I could get in again. As soon as the door closed, it would prevent me from entering until Marcus woke up again. Carly shyly began to walk in and stopped by Marcus' bed. She then began to whisper into his ear.

* * *

Carly's POV – Marcus' Room

I knelt down so my lips were level to his ear, then I gently whispered into it.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Marcus… Nobody's done that for me before." I stood back up and pet him. I could see Misty smiling out of the corner of my eye. She looked relieved about something. She walked up to me and hugged me afterwards.

"Please be kind to him. He means well, even though he does stupid things. He'll always care about someone other than himself." She said into my hair. She seemed like a mother talking about her son. Then it hit me. Caring for Marcus, worrying about him when he got hurt, talking about him like that. She felt like a mother, and Marcus was like her son. I wonder if she'd need any help taking care of him. He was a sweet boy, and he cheered me up when I was bawling over my death. I went to leave, but Marcus grabbed my duel disk, more specifically, my deck, and drew a card. He must sleep duel, because as soon as he drew, he said, "I draw..." and then he flipped over the card. It began to glow an eerie white light, and it enveloped me.

"Carly… Can you hear me young one?" I heard a voice in my head ask.

'Who are you? Why are you in my head? What do you want?' I thought quickly, asking the voice.

"I am Aslla Piscu, your Immortal. I can show you the way to gaining your true love." The voice continued to say. "All you need to do is let me control you. Be my vessel, and he will be yours."

Who was he talking about? Jack? If he was, I wasn't going to say no. I agreed and I could see the light wasn't light at all. It was darkness masquerading as light. I smiled and knelt back down to Marcus, picking up the card from his bed. He had dropped it as soon as I had been blinded. I took a look at the card. It was Enlightenment.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. This chapter is in memory of my friend, Casey. She died on December 2nd, in my old hometown. She was in a car accident and died in intensive care. I will really miss her and it'll take some time for me to get over it. So there won't be another chapter for a while. I only got this out because I shortened it. See you guys, and wish me luck on my path through grieving.


	4. Notice to Readers

**Hey guys. As I said in my last chapter, I'll be taking a short break to get over my friend's death. I promise to be back after New Year's at the latest though. It's hard to get over a friend's death for me, especially. I've lost so many members of my family over the years, so I'm easily scarred by it. If you want to support my friends funeral, please donate a small amount of money to this: casey-flissikowski-480597**. **It will really help, and it should help set me straight a little quicker. If you don't want to, don't worry. I'll still be here, writing stories for you.**

 **On another note, I am actually going to be adding my friend into this Fanfiction soon. I want her to live on somewhere. If not on the Earth, perhaps in our hearts. And if you've stuck with me this far, thank you. I love having such devoted readers waiting while I slowly type up this story, word by word. And thank you to TheEmoStranger for giving me such useful information and constructive criticism. If you ever need help, just ask.**


End file.
